


Economics 101

by chocolateghost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Student!Sansa, professor!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: "He’s doing it again. Talking about numbers and the gross domestic product of Westeros and all manner of tedious subjects that for some reason just set Sansa’s panties on fire. Crossing and uncrossing her legs, she wonders if something is horribly wrong with her. How could she possibly be so attracted to this man and all the horribly boring words that come out of his sinful mouth?"Or, Sansa's got a huge crush on her hot economics professor.





	Economics 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludholtzjj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/gifts).



> For Jen, who gave me this prompt a couple months ago. Been feeling pretty blocked this past week and this is the only thing I could work on. It was rough, but I finally got it out. And much like Jen always prefaces in her fics, this is probably trash. Hope you all like it anyway!

He’s doing it again. Talking about numbers and the gross domestic product of Westeros and all manner of tedious subjects that for some reason just set Sansa’s panties on fire. Crossing and uncrossing her legs, she wonders if something is horribly wrong with her. How could she possibly be so attracted to this man and all the horribly boring words that come out of his sinful mouth?

 

It’s gotten to the point where she can’t even remember why she had taken this class in the first place. Economics? Why in the world would she ever need that for a degree in fashion? But Sansa didn’t make the rules and she sure did not complain when she had first set eyes on the extremely hot professor, Jon Snow. More times than she can count, Sansa has doodled both his and her name in her notebook, surrounding them by little hearts.

 

Even though he is more than a few years older than her, Prof. Snow is absolutely gorgeous. He has a long face with a stubbly beard that Sansa imagines would feel rough against her soft skin and especially between her thighs. His long dark curls are usually pulled back into a manbun, keeping them out of the way of his adorable wire-rimmed glasses. Today he wears a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up exposing delectably toned forearms. The man’s jeans are practically painted on, leaving little to the imagination.

 

Sansa often finds herself drifting off in class while staring at him, his gruff voice sending her into a dreamworld of sex and numbers. She imagines herself marrying him and having a million babies while he wrote for The Economist and she designed cutting edge formal wear. She can see him fucking her against the wall while he whispers filthy words about the unemployment rate of King's Landing in her ear. Basically, Sansa is head over heels in love.

 

Unfortunately, the class is so large that Sansa would be lucky if the man ever even noticed her at all. She has never been able to find a seat towards the front and she has tried. **_HARD_**. It's almost like people camp out overnight in order to find a seat at the front for primo viewing of the hottest professor on campus. Truthfully, she can't even blame them, as she still tries for the good seats every damn time.

 

She thinks she might be a bit crazy. She's never had such an animalistic attraction to anyone else before. None of her previous boyfriends have ever made her feel this way and she'd actually spoken to them. Sansa tries to rationalize to herself that this infatuation is just a silly fantasy. Just a harmless crush. Jon is a _man._ A hot professor man at that. Sansa is just a dumb girl in his class. And sadly, dumb is correct. She has absolutely no idea what he's talking about half the time. To be fair, she is usually quite distracted by his blinding sex appeal.

 

Dickon Tarly is literally the only thing keeping her grade afloat in this class. He always takes excellent notes that he allows her to use whenever she requires, which is pretty much all the time. To Sansa, Dickon is just a nice guy willing to help out a struggling student, but there was certainly something else the boy wanted.

 

He has tried many times to ask her out on a date and every time Sansa has turned him down with a polite rebuff. She would be crazy to say that Dickon isn’t attractive. He has a good physique with nice tan skin and a winning smile. In any other situation, Sansa would have happily jumped at the opportunity to go out with him. Alas, the poor boy simply does not have a prayer after Sansa spends an entire class in the presence of the sexiest professor to ever walk the planet.

 

This elaborate mating ritual has gone on since the beginning of term. For weeks and weeks, Sansa has lusted after Jon while Dickon took notes and attempted to ask her out. On this particular Friday however, she has finally reached her breaking point and decides to just cut a deal with him.

 

“Ok Dickon, how about this? If you can ask Prof. Snow a question that he can’t answer correctly, I will go on a date with you. One date. That’s all. No funny business, mister!” She quirks an eyebrow at him to show she meant it.

 

“Alright, I'll take it!” He grins, answering immediately.

 

Dickon waited till almost the end of class before making his move.

 

“Hey! Hey Prof. Snow!” he exclaims, raising his hand and waving it around. “I’ve got a question!”

 

Looking a bit annoyed that he had been interrupted in the middle of his lecture, the professor nevertheless agrees with a tight smile. “Ok. Shoot.”

 

“Yeah this is going to sound really weird, but will she go out with me tonight?” Dickon asks him while pointing to Sansa.

 

As every eye in class turns to her, she feels the familiar heat of embarrassment warm her cheeks. She was willing to bet that her face had never looked more red in her life. And Sansa was absolutely counting the horrible sunburn she had when she was 9 years old.

 

Prof. Snow cocks his head to the side and studies her for a moment before turning his gaze back to Dickon. “No,” he says firmly. “No she won’t. Now class as I was saying...”

 

Dickon turns back to her with a smug smirk on his face. “Well Sansa, looks like I got him stumped as per our agreement. So what time shall I pick you up tonight?”

 

Feeling absolutely deflated, Sansa waves him off, telling him she’ll get back to him later. She hates it, but she had to admit that the boy was clever for that one. For the rest of class, Sansa had trouble concentrating and not for the usual reason. No. This time it’s Prof. Snow’s answer that wouldn’t stop bothering her. She needs to know why he said what he said.

 

Once class was dismissed, Sansa leaves Dickon with a promise to message him later. Steeling herself, she makes her way down to the front of the room as Jon packs away his things into his messenger bag.

 

“Umm, Prof. Snow?”

 

He looks up and smiles, using a knuckle to push his glasses up his nose. “Yes? What can I do for you? And please call me Jon. We're both adults here.”

 

Sansa feels her stomach doing happy flips at the suggestion.

 

“Ok Jon. I just wanted to ask you why you said ‘no’ earlier? About the whole ‘date thing’ that is. And I’m really sorry Dickon even asked that in the first place. Just some stupid bet. I didn’t think he was gonna just blurt it out in front of the whole class.” Sansa ducks her head down, still feeling the embarrassment from earlier.

 

“Yes that was very odd,” he chuckles. “But the reason I said ‘no’ is because you will not, in fact, be going on a date with him tonight.”

 

Sansa opens her mouth to protest, but Jon cuts her off before she can get a word out.

 

“You’ll be having dinner with me instead.”

 

The hungry look he gives her makes her breath hitch.

 

“Wow… I- I- Yes?” She honestly couldn’t believe her voice was still functioning.

 

“Good. I’ll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice. I’m going to show you a good time tonight, Sansa.”

 

She blinked at him dumbly. “You know my name?”

 

“Of course. How could I not know the name of the most beautiful girl in my class?” Jon gives her a positively awful wink. It makes her heart melt down to her shoes.

 

“Dickon is going to be so disappointed,” Sansa mumbles half-heartedly.

 

“Don’t worry too much about him. He’s already getting an A in my class.”

 

Suddenly Sansa catches inspiration. “What about me, Prof. Snow? I always seem to have trouble concentrating on class. I could really use some help,” she flirts, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Well Miss Stark, I think we can come to some kind of... arrangement,” he says, his mouth curling seductively around the syllables. “Of course we may need to have a few rigorous one-on-one study sessions.”

 

Sansa gives him a smirk. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes, sir. How soon do you think we can start? I'm afraid I have a lot to catch up on. You might have to really _ride_ me.”

 

Jon returns her smile with a devious grin, his eyes darkening. “Lucky for you then, my office hours have just begun. It's a good thing this was my last class this afternoon. I think I might just have to focus on you for the rest of the day.”

 

“I think that would be a great idea. I need as much help as I can get.”

 

As Jon leads her away from the classroom, Sansa sends a quick message to Dickon. She tells him she'll be unable to make their date that night as she has an intense cramming session with Prof. Snow instead.


End file.
